


Back to School

by PureImaginationFic



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureImaginationFic/pseuds/PureImaginationFic
Summary: On Brian and Vicki's first day of high school, Vicki finds out Brian's true feelings for her from a few new friends





	Back to School

Brian and Jason approached the school and stared up at the building towering in front them “Well…this is it” Brian said.

“Yeah, what we’ve been waiting for all these years” Jason said “High school.”

Brian turned to look at Jason confused “…We have?” he asked.

“Yes!” Jason said “High school is where everything we’ve been dreaming about for years will happen, parties, driving…sex” Jason said.

“Wow…you’ve put a lot of thought into this huh?” Brian asked.

“Like you haven’t?” Jason asked.

“Not as much as you obviously” Brian said as he walked into the school’s entrance.

Banners hung from ceiling in the hallway, the smell of fresh floor wax filling the air, they looked over a sea of people filling the halls.

“Wow” Brian said looking around in amazement.

“I know” Jason said, he searched the crowd for a familiar face, one familiar face in particular.

“Looking for your lady love?” Jason asked smugly.

“Shut up” Brian said irritated.

“You ever going to make a move or are you waiting until college?” Jason asked him.

“I’m picking my moment” Brian said to him.

“You’ve had almost 3 months worth of moments and you haven’t done anything” Jason said.

“Thanks for the reminder Jason” Brian said irritated.

_“All freshmen students please report to the auditorium for an induction assembly, assembly will be starting shortly, all other students please report to your assigned homeroom”_ a voice boomed over the intercom.

“Guess that’s us” Jason said.

“Yeah…where do you think she is?” Brian asked still looking around.

“Come on Romeo, I’ll help you find her after the assembly” Jason said grabbing him by the arm and pulling him towards the auditorium.

~*~

Vicki sat nervously in the principal’s office, her mom sat next to her “Sorry to keep you waiting” the principal said coming into his office. “Miss McAdams I was just looking over your transcripts and I am impressed with your grades” he said sitting at his desk “We’ve decided to enroll you in a few of the advanced placement classes, it’s for honor students such as yourself I’m certain you’ll do very well” he said.

“Sounds great” Vicki said shrugging and smiling.

“Fantastic, I look forward to seeing how you do here at Bridgewater High, you seem to have a very bright future ahead of you” Lizzie smiled and patted Vicki’s hand “Mrs. McAdams, thank you for coming in” he said as they all stood up.

“Oh it was my pleasure, thank you for meeting with me” Lizzie said shaking his hand.

“Of course” he said shaking her hand “Vicki, if you want to head to the auditorium, I’ll be starting the freshmen induction assembly in a few minutes” he said to Vicki.

“Oh okay” she said nodding “Bye mom” Vicki said hugging Lizzie.

“Oh bye sweetheart, have a good day okay, I want to hear all abut it when you get home” she said kissing Vicki’s forehead.

“Um principal Hammond?” Vicki asked “Would I have time to visit the ladies’ room before the assembly?” she asked.

“Of course” he said “Down the hall and to the left” he said.

“Thank you” she said grabbing her things and leaving his office.

~*~

She pushed the door to the bathroom opened and set her stuff on the sink counter, taking a deep breath.

“Hello?” a voice asked, Vicki looked around confused “Is someone there?” the voice asked again.

“Uh…yeah?” Vicki asked.

“Oh thank god!” the voice said in relief.

“Are you okay? Do you need help?” Vicki asked turning around to see one of the stall doors closed.

“You wouldn’t happen to have a pad or a tampon or anything do you?” the voice asked.

“Oh uh yeah I think so” Vicki said searching through her bag “Uh yeah, I have a tampon.”

“Oh thank you so much, I thought I’d be in here forever” the voice said.

“No problem” Vicki said handing it to them underneath the door.

_“Would all freshmen please report to the auditorium, the assembly will be starting in five minutes” _boomed over the intercom system.

“Oh no!” the voice said worriedly.

“Uh, I should go…have a nice day” Vicki said awkwardly.

“Thanks again!” the voice called out as Vicki left the bathroom.

~*~

Brian scanned the auditorium intently “Would you knock it off?” Jason asked irritated “She’s gotta be here somewhere, don’t worry” he said.

“I don’t see her” Brian said when Vicki came through the doors.

“There you go, she’s right there” Jason said as Vicki sat down.

“Yeah I’ll see you later” Brian said getting up from his seat.

“Where you going? Don’t leave me!” Jason said getting up and following him.

"Hey" Brian said putting his hands on Vicki's shoulders.

"Hey" she said looking behind her "I was hoping I'd run into you this morning" she said as he sat down.

"Here I am" Brian said, Jason scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Hey Jason” Vicki said to him.

“Hi Vicki” Jason said to her.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked.

"A briefing by the principal. just you know about the rules and stuff" Brian said to her.

"Oh" she said.

"Well good morning, and welcome to Bridgewater high school" the principal said "I am your principal Russell Hammond and this is your home for the next four years" he said.

People flooded out of the auditorium, Vicki looked at several pieces of paper stuck the wall, she ran down the list with her index finger before turning to walk away when she bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry" she said.

"Well, Vanessa" Lisa said to her.

"It's Vicki...I'm sure you know that" Vicki said to her.

"Whatever, watch where you're going" she sneered as she and her friends walked off.

"Vicki" Emily said rushing over to her.

"Oh my god Em, finally" Vicki said relieved.

"You okay?" Emily asked.

"Just had a run in with Barbie again" Vicki said to her.

"Ugh, let me know if she gives you anymore trouble, I can handle her like that" Emily said snapping her fingers.

"Thanks" Vicki said smiling.

"I got to go to homeroom I'll see you later?" Emily asked as she walked away.

"Yeah" Vicki said as she went in the opposite direction.

"Okay bye" Emily said to her.

"Bye" Vicki said parting.

Vicki walked down the hall, trying to make her way around the hoards other students, she looked up at the number of the doorframe and entered the classroom, taking a seat at a desk, more kids came in and sat down. She set her binder on the desk and opened it, inside was a picture of them from the fourth of July and smiled to herself. 

Another girl came into the room “Hi” she said to Vicki.

“Hi” Vicki said looking up at her.

“This seat taken?” she asked.

“All yours” Vicki said smiling.

“Thanks” she said sitting down.

Vicki noticed her shoes and make the connection, the voice in the bathroom “nice shoes” Vicki said to her.

“Oh thanks!” the girl said smiling.

“Glad to see you made it out of the bathroom okay” Vicki said.

The girl clinched her eyes shut “Oh god” she said turning around slowly in her chair “You were the one who…”

“Yeah” Vicki said to her.

“Of course this would happen to me” she said bashfully “Well this couldn’t get anymore awkward could it?” she asked.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about” Vicki said reassuringly. 

“I appreciate that…I’m Sasha” she said.

“I’m Vicki” Vicki said to her.

“First day of high school and I am a complete wreck” Sasha said to Vicki.

“Tell me about it” Vicki said to her “I’m a transfer, I actually just moved here over the summer” Vicki said to her.

“Oh…oh wait…now I know you” Sasha said glancing at the picture in her binder “You’re Brian’s Vicki” she said.

“I am?” Vicki asked.

“Yeah you’re the Vicki he’s always talking about…right?” Sasha asked.

"Uh…yeah I guess…” Vicki said.

“McAdams right?” Sasha asked.

“Yeah that’s…that’s me” Vicki said “Really? He talks about me?" she asked.

“Oh god yeah, all the time” Sasha said to her. 

"Wow" she said as her cheeks blushed “So um…how do you guys know each other?” Vicki asked.

“Oh we’ve been friends since practically forever…my boyfriend is actually one of his best friends…well THE best friend” Sasha said “This is so cool, I was wondering if I was ever going to get to meet you” she said “And you gave me a tampon on our first day of high school…great” Sasha said embarrassed.

“Not exactly a fairytale beginning but it’s something” Vicki said to her.

Sasha laughed “Very true” she said.

~*~

The bell rang and they walked down the hallway together "Hey do you know a girl named Lisa?" Vicki asked.

“Ugh Lisa Jones? Yeah, I know her” Sasha said irritated “I’m sure Bri told you about the whole Heather debacle?” Sasha asked.

“Uh a little bit yeah” Vicki said.

“Heather was Lisa’s best friend” Sasha said “He had a crush on Heather and not her and it drove her crazy” Sasha said to her "Don't worry about Lisa okay? she's nothing but a stereotype, a walking cliché” Sasha said to her "If she gives you trouble just use a word that has more than two syllables" Sasha said as they laughed. 

"This is my first class" Vicki said as they approached a classroom.

"Oh, me too" Sasha said as they went into the room together and took seats next to each other.

Brian came into the room, his eyes sparkling as he sat her sitting there “Vicki?” he asked.

“Oh hey” she said turning to face him “I didn’t know you were in this class” he said, she shrugged.

“Looks like we both are” Sasha said leaning forward to meet his face.

“Oh no” he groaned.

“Well good morning to you too” Sasha said to him “Vicki and I have actually been getting to know each other" she said tauntingly.

"Really...whatever she tells you its a lie" he said to Vicki.

"Oh thank god, Sash" another girl said as she came into the room and sat in front of Sasha "Vicki that's Melissa, Miss this is Vicki" Sasha said to her

"Oh hi” Melissa said to Vicki.

“Hi” they said to each other, Brian leaned forward behind Vicki, shooting Melissa a look that urged her to stay quiet.

“Oh wait…you’re _THE_ Vicki…the one Brian can’t shut up about” Melissa said to her, Brian put his hand over his face in frustration.

“Uh…I guess so” Vicki said to her.

“Oh my god this is so great, I was starting to think he was making you up” Melissa said to her.

“Oh my god” Brian groaned to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well good morning everyone, and welcome to high school, it won't be as painful as everyone makes it sound" a teacher said coming into the room "Shall we get started?" she asked.

"You okay?” Vicki asked, Brian nodded.

“Yeah, just great” he said smiling at her.

"Well?" Sasha asked Melissa.

"We have a winner" Melissa said to her.

~*~

"Well okay you guys made it through your first class, have a good rest of the day" the teacher said to them as the bell rang, people filled the hallways as they filtered between classrooms.

“Well that wasn’t so bad” Brian said to Vicki as they left the classroom.

“Yeah hopefully the rest of the day is that easy” Vicki said to him.

“So, where’s your next class? Maybe I can walk you there” he said nervously.

“That’s sweet” Vicki said smiling "Uh 203" she said.

"Me too" he said.

"English 203?" Melissa asked curiously.

"Yeah" Vicki said to her.

"Well what coincidence, that's my next class too" she said shooting Brian a mischievous grin. 

"Course it is" he groaned.

"Come on" Melissa said linking her arm with Vicki's.

"You coming?" Vicki asked him.

"I'll be right there" he said as she and Melissa walked off, he turned to glare at Sasha “What did I ever do to you?” he asked.

“What?” she asked confused.

“What? _What?!_ I can’t believe you guys said all that stuff in front of her!” he said “_‘You’re the one he can’t shut up about’_?!” he asked irritated.

“That was Melissa not me!” Sasha said to him.

"Oh what’s the difference, you’re both the same!” he said to her.

“Oh excuse me!” she said to him “Look you like her, and she obviously likes you so…” she said.

“Whoa…she likes me?” he asked stopping her mid sentence.

“She has your picture in her binder" Sasha said to him.

"She does?" he asked.

"Yes" Sasha said to him.

"Wow" he said smiling “Look just please don’t ruin this for me” he said to her.

“Why would I do that? I like her, course she could probably do better than you but that’s a topic for another time” Sasha said smiling smugly at him and walking away.

Vicki and Melissa giggled as he came into the room, he quickly took the seat behind Vicki "Hey what's so funny?" he asked looking at Melissa nervously.

"Nothing" Melissa said to him.

"You okay?" Vicki asked him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just great" he said.

“Really? You seem a bit jumpy” Melissa said to him, he turned to glare at her.

“Hey guys” another girl said walking into the room, she took a seat behind Melissa.

“Because this day was just going so well” Brian said to himself.

“Kel, this is Vicki, she’s new" Melissa said to her.

"Oh hi" she said to Vicki.

"Hi" Vicki said to her.

"I'm Kellie" she noticed Brian looking at her nervously “What’s with you?” she asked him.

Vicki looked back at Brian who quickly turned to smile at her “Nothing, first day of school…yay” he said.

“Smooth” Melissa said to him. 

"Oh wait, you're _the_ Vicki" Kellie said to her.

"Oh my god" Brian said, Melissa laughed.

"I guess I am" Vicki said looking at him. 

~*~

That class soon ended and they were back in the halls trying to find their way around, Vicki laughed with Kellie and Melissa as they left the room.

"Hey what lunch do you have?" Kellie asked Vicki.

"Uh 7th" Vicki said to her.

"Us too, want to sit with us?" Kellie asked her.

"Yeah sure" Vicki said to her.

"Great" Kellie said smiling.

"What do you have next?" Melissa asked Vicki.

"Study hall, I'll see you guys later…uh, will I see you later too?” she asked Brian.

“Uh yeah, sure, I’ll see you later” he said to Vicki.

"Okay great, bye guys" VIcki said walking away.

“Bye” they said to her.

“I hate you both” he said to them irritated.

“What’re you mad us for?” Kellie asked him.

“Yeah, what are you waiting for? Make your move already!” Melissa said to him.

“Have you been talking to Jason?” he asked “Look I’m picking my moment, is that okay with everyone?” he asked.

“You have had almost 3 months full of moments, just ask her out already!” Melissa said to him, the bell rang once again.

“It’s not that easy!” he said.

“Oh? How hard is it to go up to her and say _‘Hey Vicki I really like you, let’s go out sometime’_”' Melissa asked him.

“Listen, you guys don’t get it…” he said to them.

“Apparently not so why don’t you explain it” Kellie said to him.

Brian opened his mouth to talk and stopped himself “…Leave me alone!” he said storming away.

“Oh god he’s so in love with her” Kellie said to Melissa.

“Oh yeah, no question” Melissa said as they walked to their next class.

~*~

Vicki made her way to the library, she spotted Emily at a table filing her nails “Funny meeting you here” Vicki said sitting next to her.

Emily gasped “Finally! How’s your day going?” she asked Vicki.

“Not bad actually, yours?” Vicki asked.

“Could be better, ugh this year is going to suck” Emily groaned.

“Hey you know Sasha Miller, Kellie Mitchell, and Melissa Jordan right?”

“Oh yeah, course, love them” Emily said to her.

“They actually gave me some very interesting information” Vicki said.

“First day of school gossip, I love it, spill” Emily said happily.

“It’s not really gossip but…they told me that Brian apparently cannot stop talking about me” she said,

Emily laughed to herself “Bet he loves that” she said amused.

“So it’s true?” Vicki asked.

“Of course it is! God he talks about you constantly” Emily said.

“Really?” Vicki asked.

“Oh come on, it’s not like you don't talk about him" Emily said to her.

"Yeah but not all the time" Emily smiled and nodded her head slowly "What? no" Vicki said.

"Yes!" Emily said to her.

"Really?" Vicki asked.

"Really" Emily said to her..

“Which begs the question…what are you waiting for?” Emily asked.

“I thought I was supposed to wait for him to make the first move?" Vicki asked.

“Please that is so old school, no, if you want something you should go and get it” Emily said.

“Wow…didn’t know you were such a feminist Em” Vicki said to her.

"I mean come on, you guys did technically go on a date, and you've been hanging out a lot together ever since...so?" Emily asked, Vicki bit the end of her pencil and looked at Emily.

~*~

Eventually seventh period rolled around and Vicki joined the other girls at lunch "Vicki, over here" Kellie said to her as she got into the lunch line "Vicki, this is Christina, Chris this is Vicki" Kellie said introducing them.

"Oh so you’re the one Brian can’t stop talking about, nice to meet you finally" Christina said to her.

"You too" Vicki said to her.

Suddenly Vicki was pushed when Lisa and her friends cut through the line "Oops sorry" she said as they walked past.

"What is her problem?" Vicki asked them.

“I wouldn’t worry about her” Kellie said to her.

“Yeah she's just jealous because he really likes you and won't give her the time of day" Kellie nudged her "What?" Christina asked.

"That was a secret" Kellie said in a low voice.

"Oh my god" Christina said covering her mouth.

"It's okay" Vicki said to her "I won't tell him you told...is that really true though?" Vicki asked.

Christina looked at Kellie “Oh yeah” Kellie said “A lot.”

“Like _a lot_ a lot, it’s crazy” Christina said.

“I've never seen him like this before" Kellie said to her,

"Oh except for maybe Heather" Christina said.

"That was just infatuation" Kellie said.

"True" Christina said “Do you maybe…like him too?” Christina asked.

“Yeah I do actually” Vicki said to them.

~*~

That afternoon, Vicki got home and found her mom dancing in the kitchen "Mom?" she asked.

"Oh you’re home already I was hoping to surprise you" Lizzie said “I was just baking you some cookies, so come on tell me how was your first day of high school?" Lizzie asked excitedly.

"Good I met a lot of cool people" Vicki said putting her stuff down.

"Oh that's good, and your classes?" Lizzie asked.

"Fine" Vicki said to her "Hey mom? what does it mean when a guy talks about you constantly to his friends?" she asked leaning over the counter.

"Well I don't know what it means to you kids these days but in my day, that meant he liked you...why?" Lizzie asked.

"Nothing, I just met some people today who told me that all Brian can do is talk about me" Vicki said to her.

"Oh that is so sweet, he's such a nice boy, I say go for it" Lizzie said to her.

"Mom!" Vicki said to her.

"What?" Lizzie asked.

"Need some help?" Vicki asked.

The Beatles crooned _I Want to Hold Your Hand_ as Vicki and her mom danced around, Lizzie dabbing some flour on Vicki's face.

The doorbell rang "I got it" Vicki said going into the living room, she opened the front door and saw Brian on the porch "Hi" she said to him.

"Hey" he said, she quickly wiped the flour off of her nose "What's going on?" he asked as she stepped outside.

"Oh nothing...my mom and I are baking that's all" she said laughing.

"Oh, yeah you got some flour here..." he said wiping it off her cheek.

"Thanks" she said.

"Um, can we talk?" he asked.

"Yeah, uh why don't we go around back?" she asked as they walked to the backyard they then took a seat on the swing porch swing "What's up?" she asked.

"Look about what happened at school today with you know Sasha and Melissa and Kellie..." he said irritated.

"No its okay" Vicki said to him smiling.

"I'm sure they've already told you this but I really like you, a lot, ever since you moved here I..." he said to her.

"I know how you feel, I like you a lot too" she said.

They smiled at each other, Vicki heard the music come on "You'll have to excuse my mother she's a recovering Beatlemaniac" she said to him.

"That's cool" he said, he wiped the rest of the flour from her face, she giggled.

They sat back on the swing together, he stretched his arms up and put one around Vicki's shoulders, she smiled and moved closer to him, she then linked her fingers with his, they smiled at each other before she lied her head on his shoulder, Lizzie looked out the door and smiled at them.

_"Oh please, say to me, You'll let me be your man, And please, say to me. You'll let me hold your hand. I wanna hold your hand"_


End file.
